


Speechless

by somniumfelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy, Chess, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mute Remus Lupin, No Angst, POV Sirius Black, SO MUCH FLUFF, Selectively Mute Character, Strangers to Lovers, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfelix/pseuds/somniumfelix
Summary: "Awh that's lovely!! You and your girlfriend got any kids?"Sirius gave a snort, moving another piece and watching as the man's pink lips curled around the straw as he drank. Girlfriend? Definitely not!"Ah, yeah, no- no girlfriend to speak of, and no kids either...""Why not?""Women aren't really my area of expertise." He shrugged, hoping that got the point across."Oh, that's good then!"Remus smiled, looking up at the other man, deep blush creeping across his cheeks and lip caught tantalisingly between his teeth, and Sirius wondered if his heart could beat any louder. Could Remus hear it pounding against his ribs, threatening to break out and just scream for the other man to kiss him already?He really needed to chill out - he knew nothing about the man other than his love for iced coffee and large jumpers and chess. It was odd to say the least, for Sirius to be so infatuated with someone like that, when his loves were of motor oil and energy drinks and loud music, but they seemed to slip so perfectly together it was unbelievable. Sirius was smitten.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! So! This was so much longer than intended but I love it! This was a blast to write!
> 
> This is for Book! Your constant support means the world to me and I hope this can bring a smile to your face! <3  
> And to everyone else on the Shifting Lines Discord Server - I hope this can heal the heartbreak Book caused with their fic! ;) <3

Sirius Orion Black loved a lot of things in life.

He loved the smell of motor oil on his vintage leather jacket when he worked on his motorcycle in the early mornings. He loved the sound of creaking floorboards in the library around the corner from his house, and the feeling of his heavy Doc Martens on his feet as he walked there. Sirius loved his brother, James, his sister in law, Lily and his godson, Harry. He loved Monster Energy in the morning, one-shot Americano's before heading back home and the feeling of curling up on his sofa after walking through the door.

Really, considering everything that he had to deal with growing up, Sirius was rather blessed in life.

But one thing Sirius Orion Black did  _ not  _ love was routine. 

Continuity. Being unspontaneous.

Sadly, after years of working the same job, being in the same house, surrounded by the same people (not that he didn't love them dearly) he was stuck in a routine he was desperate to break out of.

His time was spent waking up early, riding his bike around for a bit before he headed to work as 2pm as he took the closing shift. He served customers until they shut at 10pm before riding back home to sleep and repeat the day. Don't get him wrong, he adored his job, really! After Lily got pregnant, James gave up on his dream to travel for work, much preferring to settle down with his wife and child. Using the money his parent's left him, he quit university and they bought The Magic Coffee House.

It was a quaint little cafe just out of the city centre, dimply lit, smelling of coffee and old books. Thanks to its unusual atmosphere - staying open late, being covered in books and board games for the customers as they ate and drank, as well as their no less than eccentric staff - The Magic Coffee House had become quite the hotspot of town.

Sirius had considered quitting on more than one occasion (The Potters would manage, and with the both of them, their friend Peter and his wife-to-be Mary working there, they wouldn't be short-staffed at all). Not to mention, he worked every day but Sirius didn't take a wage; his uncle had left him plenty to keep him going. What started off as a job to get out of one routine had backfired into another, and quitting wasn't the best option either

Because then Sirius's routine would turn into waking up, riding his bike, coming home to no one, and falling asleep again.

Not much of an improvement.

Sirius yearned to break out of the monotony of life! He needed something exciting, something new!

So when the bell above the door in The Magic Coffee House chiming again and a man who Sirius had never seen before walked in, his interest was piqued. 

The Magic Coffee House, while sometimes having one-off customers, relied on regulars, and Sirius loved seeing all the familiar faces in the dimly lit cafe.

This man, however, was not a regular. He wasn't a face Sirius had ever seen when going around town, either. With a face like that, he'd have remembered.

The mysterious man was tall, hunch over and drowning in his oversized carob sweater as though he was trying to seem invisible, shining amber eyes partially covered with wisps of curly brown hair falling in front of them. He kept his lips pressed into a thin line as he walked towards the counter, glancing towards Sirius only once before focusing on the menu boards above his head. Now he was closer, Sirius could see a large scar stretching across his face, over the bridge of his nose, raised and angry, as though it was rather fresh.

He was  _ stunning _ .

Sirius found himself speechless as the man looked at him, amber eyes shining bright in the dimly lit room.

"Hey, cutie!" Sirius chirped slightly too loud, cringing inwardly as the beautiful man flinched at the words (or the volume), "What can I get for you?"

He parted his lips as though to speak, eyes widening a little, before he dropped his head low, pulling out a notepad and pen from his back jean pockets, and began scribbling away with earnest. Sirius fought back the urge to stand on his tip-toes and lean a little over the counter to see the page, before the man turned the pad around to show Sirius his sloppy handwriting.

**_ iced caramel frappe please :) _ **

**_ w/ coffee, lots of milk, blended well, whipped cream! _ **

Oh, well then.

"Not deaf?" Sirius asked slightly insensitively, wondering if the man had heard his first question or just guessed the answer. The man, however, shook his head and his thick curls bounced a little on top of his head. "Alright! Well, I'll make your drink and bring it over to your table for you want to grab a seat?"

Nodding his head small, the man smiled, and headed off into the quietness of the cafe for a table, and Sirius couldn't help but stare as he took a seat in the far corner, face lit warmly by the soft fake candle in the middle of the table.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius called out, not taking his eyes from the man as James emerged from the back, dark hair sticking up haphazardly and large glasses a little crooked on his thin nose. "Cover the tills for me?" He smiled sickly sweet, batting his eyelashes at his friend.

"Some fit guy you wanna chat up?" James huffed exasperatedly as Sirius busied himself with making the drink, adding the ice, milk, coffee and caramel, mixing it together, the jarring, rattling sound of the blender echoing in the cafe.

"Of course!"

Huffing again, a little more amused, James leant against the counter and shook his head. "It's dead and we close at 10pm anyway. It's only half an hour. Go get 'em, tiger!" 

Drink in one hand, Sirius walked towards the man's table, first stopping by the cabinet of board games to grab something. He stopped next to the man, who looked up startled as he took his drink.

"Fancy a game?" Sirius smiled, waving the box of Chess a little, listening out for the sound of the pieces rattling against the board rather than for the man's voice. He smiled slightly, nodding, and took a sip of his drink.

They quickly fell into a silent game of chess, and it turned out the mysterious man was as good at chess as he was at being gorgeous.  _ Very _ .

He picked up his knight with very little hesitation, twirling the black piece between his calloused fingers delicately before placing it down again.

"Checkmate," Sirius muttered on the other man's behalf, unable to be annoyed as his opponent's pink lips curled into a small smirk. "Just do it! Save me the suffering!" He sighed dramatically, placing his hand on his heart as the man picked up his King, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"Well done!" Sirius continued as be began to put the pieces back into the box, followed by the board. The man continued to sip on his (now melted) frappe. "So then, you got a name, pretty boy?"

**_ Remus Lupin _ ** , the man scribbled on his notepad hurriedly, letting Sirius read his writing upside down. He chewed on the end of the ballpoint pen for a moment, before writing again, as though an afterthought,  **_ i swear if you say anything about my name, wolves or a brother called Romulus, i will leave and never come back :) _ **

"Well, we can't have that, can we Remus?" Sirius laughed, "My name is Sirius Black, so I'm not exactly in a position to laugh!"

Remus smiled again, shoulders shaking as before; Sirius couldn't help but wonder what his voice sounded like.

**_ I ought to go _ ** , Remus wrote again, eyes a little sad,  **_ it seems you're closing any minute _ ** . He nodded over to James who leant over the counter, scrubbing at the surface to rid it of any sticky marks from throughout the day.

"Ah, yes, of course! Well, thanks for playing with me, Remus Lupin, who's name has nothing to do with wolves or brothers called Romulus."

**_ Thank you for inviting me to play, Sirius Black who's name has nothing to do with stars or colour :) _ **

Remus stood, brushed the non-existent dirt from his yeans and walked off, turning at the door to wave and smile at Sirius before heading out into the darkness of the street.

As Sirius cleaned the tables, refilled the coffee machine, rode his bike home and curled up on the sofa with a beer, he couldn't shake the thought of Remus Lupin with his messy hair and too big jumpers and names of wolves from his clouded mind. 

___

Three weeks passed and the air grew colder as they headed into October. The Magic Coffee House changed it's menu's for their new seasonal drinks, decorations were hung up around the cafe and Sirius spent time convincing Lily to let him take a 3-year-old, tottering Harry James Potter out trick-or-treating.

Considering the person that Sirius was sure was going to break his painfully boring routine never saw the light of day again, he'd just have to settle for the next best thing.

"No, Sirius, you will not be dressing my son up as a wizard and dragging him around the city in the dead of night! What kind of mother do you take me for?!" Lily practically screeched, and James and Sirius were just grateful the evening was drawing to a close and the cafe was relatively quiet.

"A mother that lets her son spend time with his favourite Uncle Padfoot?" Sirius pleaded, hands clasped in prayer as Lily scowled further.

"Not a chance in hell, you irresponsible man-baby!" She spun on her heel, ginger hair flying about as she stormed into the back room.

James hid his laughter poorly behind his hands as Sirius stayed stunned.

"Well, her temper hasn't changed since school! When were you going to tell me you're having another little Potter kid?" He smirked. James's face fell, eyebrows furrowed.

"How-"

"She's not shouted at me like that since she was pregnant with Harry!" Sirius smiled, before adding, "Except that time when everything kicked off with Marlene. She never really did forgive me for that..." He snickered. James stayed frozen.

"I-"

"James! I'm happy for you, don't look so petrified! Honestly!"

"But-"

"I sensed you wanted to talk to me about something like a month back, but I know I've been a little distant lately, and you seemed to push back telling me, and-"

"Sirius Orion Black!" James shouted, voice ever so slightly amused, "Will you  _ stop  _ interrupting me?!"

Sirius looked down a little sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck and feeling his face heat up. "Sorry..." He mumbled, "An awful habit."

"It really is, Pads..." He smiled, "We wanted to tell you, like, a week after we found out but you're right. You've been somewhat distracted for a few weeks and Lily and I have been worried."

Sirius knew exactly why he'd been distracted - he spent every moment keeping an eye out for Remus Lupin around town. He never returned to the cafe after that one time, Sirius never saw him at the small towns only supermarket, he never seemed to wander the streets, and  _ Sirius wanted to know why. _

It wasn't every day that someone who didn't speak a word came into The Magic Coffee Shop. It wasn't often that you met someone new in the little town of Hathersage. It wasn't every day someone so gorgeous, with the most breathtaking smile and beautifully fluffy hair looked at Sirius.

"Sorry mate," Sirius began, "I keep feeling like I'm missing something, like I'm stuck doing the same thing all the time, and it's driving me up the fucking wall, Prongs, it really is."

Smiling sympathetically, James narrowed his eyes a little, stepping a little closer. "This is to do with that brunette man that came in a few weeks back, isn't it?" He smirked at his brother, who couldn't help the sad simper twitching on his lips.

"Maybe... Look, I just thought this guy was really interesting even if we barely said two words to each other, and that's he'd break this..." Sirius trailed off, seemingly searching for the words.

"Monotony?" James suggested with no hint of mockery.

"Exactly."

As though rehearsed for comedic timing, the bell above the door to the cafe chimed and both boys turned their heads to peer from over the pastry cabinet.

Remus Lupin walked in, still drowning in his sweater and pulling at the hem, smiling softly with a notepad firmly in his hand, and Sirius felt his heart clenching in the most inappropriate way for someone he'd never heard speak.

He lumbered over to the counter, all warm grin and rosy cheeks, and ripped a piece of paper from his notepad, setting it on the counter.

**_ iced caramel frappe and game of chess, perhaps? :) _ **

"With coffee, lots of milk, blended well, whipped cream?" Sirius listed of, breath catching in his throat as Lupin took his lower lip between his lips and nodded, curls bouncing in front of his eyes just as it had two weeks before. "Coming right up! Wanna grab the game and set it up? I'll be over with your drink!" 

He nodded once and began to walk off to the games cabinet.

"Shy, that one!" James laughed to Sirius, having watched the whole exchange. Remus's back seemed to tense at the words before James added loudly, "Thank fuck you talk enough for the both of you!" He cackled loudly, leaning on Sirius and messing with his hair, and Remus's shoulders seemed to relax, his back straightening, and his walk seemed more determined. 

"Go snatch up your boy," James smirked, whispering so only Sirius could hear, "I'll get Lils, her and I will look after the tills, so get going, Lover Boy!" He smiled again, tapping his brother on the shoulder and walking to the back. Sirius began prepping the drink; James's voice could be heard shouting out 'Well, he bloody well knows, doesn't he!' as the door closed behind him.

Snickering to himself, Sirius finished up the drink, thinking about a new little Baby Potter and looking over at the silent man leaning over the same table in the far corner and twirling Knights and Bishops between his fingers.

"Are you well today?" Sirius asked smiling once he'd taken a seat opposite the man, passing him his drink. He'd intentionally asked a yes or no question just so it was easier for Remus to answer with a nod or shake, but the gorgeous man bought out his notebook anyway. He scribbled an answer, turning it around as Sirius moved his first white Pawn.

**_ i am, thanks :) how are you? you and your co-worker seemed to be having a serious-looking chat when i came in? _ **

"Oh, yeah, I guess we were but it's all good! He's my brother, James, and he and his wife are having another baby! I love their little Harry like he's my own and he'd gonna love having a little sibling!" Sirius beamed.

**_ awh thats lovely!! you and your girlfriend got any kids? _ **

Sirius gave a snort, moving another piece and watching as the man's pink lips curled around the straw as he drank. Girlfriend? Definitely not!

"Ah, yeah, no- no girlfriend to speak of, and no kids either..."

**_ why not? _ **

"Women aren't really my area of expertise." He shrugged, hoping that got the point across.

**_ oh, thats good then ;) _ **

Remus smiled, looking up at the other man, deep blush creeping across his cheeks and lip caught tantalisingly between his teeth, and Sirius wondered if his heart could beat any louder. Could Remus hear it pounding against his ribs, threatening to break out and just scream for the other man to kiss him already?

He really needed to chill out - he knew nothing about the man other than his love for iced coffee and large jumpers and chess. It was odd to say the least, for Sirius to be so infatuated with someone like that, when his loves were of motor oil and energy drinks and loud music, but they seemed to slip so perfectly together it was unbelievable. Sirius was smitten.

Sirius just hoped Remus saw him in the same way.

Twenty minutes passed, and the game continued silently as they took it in turns to move the chess pieces. Sirius grasped hold of every opportunity to watch the other man, studying the freckles on his nose, pink of his cheeks, and scar cutting almost elegantly across his face.

Remus was awfully good at chess, and as Sirius took a pause to examine his next options, he realised he really didn't stand a chance at winning. He moved his Rook and began to murmur without thinking.

"I missed you when you didn't come back for a few weeks, you know?" Sirius tried to seem nonchalant, pushing down the warmth in his chest as Remus blushed a little harder and his eyes brightened a little.

**_ i got scared _ ** , he scribbled onto a page of the notepad, shrugging a little and dipping his head, moving his Pawn diagonally, capturing Sirius's Rook.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek anxiously, Sirius leant forward a little, murmuring, "Scared?" What had Sirius done to scare Remus? That was the last thing he wanted to do!

The brunette let out a heavy sigh and began to write across the page again, and Sirius moved his Queen

**_ you're the first person, maybe ever, to just treat me normally and i guess i thought that it couldnt last long. you seem really cool and i know youll just get bored :/ _ **

"Hey," Sirius comforted softly, reaching across the table to place his hand on top of Remus's, "I think you're so awesome, I've hardly even spoken to you and I can already tell you're wonderful! I'm not going anywhere, okay? You're far from boring."

Widening his eyes, Remus parted his lips as though to speak, before smiling wide and mischievously. He picked up a piece from the board with his free hand, moved it and knocked over Sirius's Bishop with his Queen, trapping his King around other pieces. 

"Fucking checkmate, again!" Sirius exclaimed with a laugh, shaking his head as Remus's lips twitched in a smirk. "Man, I can't lose to you every time!"

**_ i guess we'll just have to keep playing until you win, then :) _ **

"I guess so!"

They sat in silence for a moment longer, staring at each other fondly, neither making a move from where Sirius had laid his hand on Remus's on top of the table. Sirius was no less than head over heels for the mistifying man in front of him, but seeing how Remus said (wrote?) about being scared Sirius would find him boring, he knew he couldn't rush. He'd just have to prove how interesting he found Remus Lupin with his sweaters and scar and name calling to the wolves.

**_ i need to go _ ** , Remus wrote with a sad smile, turning his notebook to Sirius as he stood up, tugging his jumper down. He smiled again, waved, and walked out of the cafe, notepad in hand and looking back over his shoulder at Sirius sat on the table.

Sirius felt strangely lonely. 

But definitely not bored.

Sirius busied himself with packing away the chess set, taking it back to the games cabinet, before heading back to the counter at the front of the cafe. He pushed open the door to the back and peered his head in.

'The Back' consisted of a small kitchen where Lily baked all the goods for the coffee house (it was well known throughout their school that Lily flourished in baking, and she was more than kind enough to lend her skills to her husbands business), another door leading to the storeroom, and a tiny table with old wooden chairs off to the side for the staff on breaks or when they just needed a moment to themselves.

Lily and James were both sat at the table, hand in hand and smiling.

"Right," Sirius shouted with a grin, startling the pair as he broke the air around them, "I'm sure I can leave you two to close today! No one else came in and I did most of the cleaning before the last customer came in."

"Okay, Pads!" James thanked, "How did it go?" He questioned with a wink. Judging by the look on Lily's face, James must have caught her up on anything he knew about Sirius's mysterious friend.

"Well! Really well, I think!" 

Lily's expression changed from smug to blithe, and she smiled, "I'm happy for you, Sirius! Enjoy your evening!"

"I will," He smiled back, waving at the pair and almost turning on his heel. He paused for a moment, however, and his eyes softened. "I'm really happy for you guys, you know? You're already amazing parents and you're going to do just as good with this little one as you are with Harry."

Sirius turned, letting the door close behind him before either of them could say another word.

Smile still wide on his face, he snatched his leather jacket and motorbike helmet from under the counter, tugging the jacket on over his shoulders and keeping the helmet under his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius spotted the note Remus had placed on the countertop, ordering coffee and asking for a game of chess. He snatched up the note quickly, tucking it deep in his jacket pocket, rubbing his fingertips over the paper and praying he wasn't smudging the already dried ink.

He left the cafe and headed home, satisfied.

___

Despite complaining heavily about routine and monotony to James only a month and a half prior, Sirius found himself settling into a new routine. 

He'd wake early in the morning, no longer stretching and grumbling about the upcoming day's hardships, but smiling small and looking forward to the day. Checking his phone for a message from Remus - they'd exchanged numbers when Remus next came to the cafe - he'd slide out of bed. His early bike ride stayed the same, but he'd turn up to work bright and happy, hugging whoever was on shift as a hello and staring at the clock any free moment he had. From 2 pm to 9 pm, he'd steadily serve customers, blending drinks and wiping tables clean.

At 9:15 pm, however, Sirius's grin would grow impossibly wide as the bell above the door would chime, and a familiar mop of fuzzy brown curls would walk through the door. After a week of the new habit, Sirius would have the man's drink ready as soon as Remus stepped into the cafe. He'd smile, head over to the counter, write a hello to Sirius, before the pair would settle into their daily game of chess.

Sirius never won, of course, and part of that might have been because of how he would get distracted by the smirk on Remus's pink lips or the shining in his eye, or whatever conversation they found themselves in that day.

They'd gotten to know each other pretty well over the past 6 weeks since Lupin came in that second time. Sirius learnt how Remus studied Astrology - undeniably fitting and ironic - and had moved to the town all on his own to finish his last year of studies with The Open University. He'd chosen to live in Hathersage due to the lack of light pollution, and, as Remus had worded it, ' _ the cute boys that make the best iced coffee at 10pm :)!'  _ He learnt how Remus's mum had passed away when he was a little boy, and how he hadn't spoken to his father since he moved - ' _ he didnt like the reasons i moved or something, i guess? called me pathetic _ ' Lupin had explained with a shrug and a sad smile.

Sirius, in turn, told stories of he, James and Lily at boarding school, of Peter and Mary who James met at University before he quit, of little Harry and many other mindless anecdotes to pass the time.

(He desperately wanted to ask why Remus didn't speak, but when Sirius would keep every note in the pocket of his leather jacket, and he spent an hour every night admiring the boys pretty little freckles and warm looking jumpers, he didn't think it worth asking.)

He'd fallen into a routine surrounding Remus John Lupin with his crooked smile and silent laughs, and Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

If only he could ask his beautiful friend out on a date.

"Just ask him, you idiot!" James shouted, pushing Sirius out from behind the counter as Remus walked through the door of The Magic Coffee House one weekday late November.

They sat down at the same table as always, tucked away into a little darkened corner of the cafe and set the board up, ready to play. The conversation flowed easily, Remus quickly writing in his messy scrawl, eyes glancing up as Sirius as he did so, before Sirius himself replied, voice bright and fond to show Remus how utterly interested he was in it all - and he really was! He'd read what Remus had to say every minute of every day if he could! The boy was filled with wondrous stories of his childhood as a homeschooled kid, could spout facts about the universe and the planets and Sirius's own namesake like it was second nature, and had the most amazing humour that had Sirius crying with laugher every time.

"Hey, Rem, I've been meaning to ask you..." Sirius finally begun, moving his King a square forward and realising he'd likely lost again. Tilting his head in curiosity, Remus smiled, nervous, and moved his Rook.

"Padfoot!" 

The shout came from just next to them, and Sirius looked up from Remus's shocked eyes to see James towering over them. Clinging onto his arm was a very smug looking, very curious, 18-week pregnant Lily, a mug of chamomile tea in her free hand.

"'Lo, Prongs," Sirius smiled, trying to seem enthusiastic, pushing away the disappointment building in his chest as he's  _ so nearly _ asked Remus, finally, before James turned up. "Can we help you?"

"Just wanted to meet the lovely Remus Lupin, of course! We've heard so much about you!" He smirked, looking over at Remus and not seeing the anxious look slowly building on the others normally carefree face.

"We really have," Lily piped up, "It's nice to finally speak to you!"

Sirius looked over to Remus, trying to silently apologise with his eyes, to see him holding up his notebook.

**_ Padfoot? Prongs? _ **

"Oh, yeah!" Sirius laughed, "They're just nicknames! James had an unfortunate run in with a deer on school grounds when we were kids!"

"And Sirius here is literally a puppy! Needy, excitable, doesn't stop barking, he's just a dog!" James laughed, Lily joining in with small giggles. Remus's shoulders shook in quiet sniggering, before he wrote again in his notebook.

**_ oh yes, very true! loves to talk, this one does ;) _ **

"You really don't talk at all then, mate? Sirius said he hadn't heard a word outta you, but I thought he was joking!" James laughed, nudging Lily who whacked him on his arm.

"James! Manners, please!" She scolded.

Remus looked down sheepishly, cheeks stained with red and shoulders hunched as he began to write again. It took a moment, and Sirius took the opportunity to glare at James (a look matched by Lily, also) and he wanted nothing more than to tell his brother to bugger off. Eventually, Remus held up the notebook so everyone could read it.

**_ ah, yes, sorry _ **

**_ i havent really had chance to explain to Sirius yet :/ _ **

**_ i have social anxiety. always have. had to be homeschooled when i was little and have to do online uni because im too scared to go to class. something happened a few months back that was kinda really bad, and i had to move. havent spoken since. _ **

**_ sorry :( _ **

"Oh my god!" James gasped in realisation, eyes widening and mouth forming into an o, "I'm so rude! I didn't even realise! You must have been so anxious when we came over all shouting and talking! I'm so so sorry, Remus!" 

"Yeah, sorry, we didn't even think," Lily finished abashed.

**_ no no, dont worry! you guys are lovely, im just a little overwhelmed! maybe another time, when im a little more prepared, we can talk properly? im sure you have loads of embarrassing stories about Sirius to tell me ;) _ **

"Of course, dude! That'd be awesome!" Prongs smiled, more relaxed as Remus smiled back at him a smidge more confidently.

Lily tugged on James's arm and shot him a pointed look, before gazing sympathetically at Sirius and Remus.

"It was lovely to meet you, Remus! We'll leave you guys to talk and finish your game! You let Sirius know when you're ready for my husband and I to join you, and we'll think of as many stories about Sirius as we can, alright?" Lily winked at the brunette, who smirked and bit his lip in excitement. He waved at them and the couple walked off, smiling at the pair over their shoulders as they headed back to the counter.

Remus was still smiling slightly, lip still caught between his teeth, as he looked back over to Sirius, who shook his head in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry about them, Rem!" Sirius apologised, "I promise they'll be more nor- well, you can't really ask Prongs to be normal, but less jarring from now on! I can tone it down too, if you need! I know I can be loud and ramble on and I only want you to be comfortable!" 

Remus threw a wad of paper in Sirius's face before Sirius could even finish his sentence. He began to unravel it, realising Remus had no other way to tell Sirius to stop than to chuck something at him, and saw writing on the paper he hadn't even seen Lupin write.

**_ chill out Sirius!! youre one of the most amazing people ive ever met, you treat me exactly the same as you would anyone else and i dont want that to change, so please please dont act any different :(( _ **

**_ im really drawn to you, you dont make me anxious and im so thankful that you came and spoke to me 2 months ago! <3<3 _ **

**_ btw, i won ;) _ **

Sirius looked up from the note feeling positively warm and fuzzy to see Remus holding his king, looking very impressed with himself, twirling it between his fingers satisfyingly,

"You bastard!" Sirius laughed as Remus's smirk grew, stuffing the adorable note into his jacket pocket and reaching over to snatch the king from Remus, failing miserably.

Shoulders shaking, Remus let out out small breaths and little squeaks as a way of laughing, eyes crinkling at the corners and nose scrunching, and Sirius wondered how it was possible to fall for his friend even more. Remus dipped his head again, seemingly unaware of Sirius's staring as he began to scribble away in his notebook again.

**_ what was it you were gonna ask me, Siri? _ ** Remus questioned with a tilt of his head

Fuck.

Well, Sirius wasn't going to ask him now, was he?!

"Uh- I don't remember!" Sirius laughed unconvincingly, rubbing at the back of his head, hoping Remus would believe him. Judging by the slight narrowing of his eyes, he knew he didn't.

He hoped that backing out of the question wouldn't worsen Remus's anxiety, but couldn't bring himself to make his move when he didn't know if he might make his friend uncomfortable. No, now wasn't the right time.

**_ ah okay then :) _ **

Sirius smiled at him once more, his own lip caught between his teeth as he stared at Remus, whose face seemed to get redder and redder under Sirius's unending gaze.

**_ I need to go :( I'll see you tomorrow? <3 _ **

"Of course!" Sirius beamed as Remus stood, straightening out his jumper before smiling and waving. He mouthed a 'bye' before heading out of the cafe, looking over his shoulder at Sirius as he always did.

"So, why didn't you ask him this time?" James asked quizzically later on that evening, just after the cafe had closed. Sirius huffed, hand wringing out a damp cloth to wipe down the tables as he looked over to his brother.

"Well, he has anxiety! The last thing I want to do is make him uncomfortable and awkward. I don't want to lose him as a friend, so I'd rather just forget about asking him out," Sirius admitted, heart sinking a little at the realisation - but he knew he could live to be content with friendship! Remus was too perfect to lose over something as small and stupid as unrequited feelings.

"Sirius, lovey," Lily grumbled from her seat at one of the tables, rubbing her belly fondly as she looked between her husband and his friend, "He seemed to really like you! I know he has anxiety, but I doubt he's going to shut you out for something like asking him on a date! Has he given you any hints that he might like you?"

Sirius's hand slipped into his pocket, brushing over the collection of notes that had begun to accumulate in his pocket over the past couple of months, and pulled one out, reading it over.

**_ i really love spending time with you!! i cant believe ive only known you a month - i should have moved here years ago <3 :) _ **

"Uh- yeah, he kind of has..." He smiled to himself, thumb brushing over the little heart and smile doodle at the end of the sentence, admiring the lack of grammar and how Remus's h's look far too similar to his n's.

"Perhaps, if you're a little worried about how he would react, maybe you could text him?" Lily suggested and James hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, good idea!" Sirius smiled, pulling his phone from his pocket and unlocking it.

** Hey! So, I was gonna ask you something when you were here at the cafe but I got scared **

The reply came through almost instantly.

_ oh? _

** I was wondering if I could ask you now... :) **

_ go for it!! _

** Any chance you're free tomorrow and fancy going out somewhere else other than the cafe? **

** Like, as a date? **

_...you want to go on a date with me? _

Sirius looked up from his phone to see James and Lily talking over the counter, and couldn't bring himself to interrupt. Chewing on his lip, he typed out another message and sent it without thinking.

** Of course! You're amazing, Rem, and I really like you! **

** But I totally understand if you don't want to! :) **

_ no no, of course i do! i just couldnt imagine you wanting to go on a date with me!! i have no classes tomorrow to thats perfect <3 _

** Really?! Awesome! Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you? You're wonderful <3 **

** How are you with museums? It's mid-week so it should be nice and quiet, but we can head somewhere else if that's better? **

_ museum sounds great, Siri <3 _

** Brilliant Rem :) I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow morning? <3 **

_ perfect <3<3 _

"So," Lily's smug voice broke Sirius from the trance he found himself in while staring at his phone, "Where are you taking him, then?"

Sirius blinked at her once. Then twice. His mouth fell open and he broke into a smile.

"He actually said yes..." Sirius mumbled happily, looking back down at the messages.

"Obviously, mate!" James cackled, seemingly abandoning whatever job he had previously stuck himself into. "For starters, someone could see your smile from a mile away, we could tell he said yes! Secondly, me, Lils, Pete and Mary have had to watch you two give each other goo-goo eyes across the table for six weeks! Of course he'd say yes! Now get home and sort your shit out!"

___

Remus looked down at the helmet in his hands, eyes a little narrowed as he brushed his fingers over the shiny plastic.

"We can get the bus if you aren't up for riding!" Sirius smiled as Remus seemed to not want to look up at him. In hindsight, bringing his motorbike to pick up Remus for their first date was an awful idea he hadn't thought about beforehand, but he'd been so caught up with booking tickets and finding the route, he never gave a second thought to the method of transport.

Looking back up to his date, however, he could see Remus pulling the helmet onto his head, hitting the top lightly once and breaking into a bright smile at Sirius.

"You're sure?" Sirius checked, raising an eyebrow, but Remus simply nodded, a little too big thanks to the extra weight of the helmet, and look a few steps towards the bike. Sirius swung his leg over onto the motorbike and gripped the handles as Remus did the same.

"Hang on tight!" Sirius smiled, not thinking about the result.

Remus did just that, shuffling forwards until his chest was pressed against Sirius's back, cheek on his shoulder blade and wrapped his arms around his date's waist. Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat and had to fight the urge to not push back into the warmth against him, essentially cuddling Remus on his bike.

"I- uh... it's a bit of a long ride, about an hour and a half," Sirius choked out, voice inexplicably dry, "If you want me to stop, um, tap on my should three times, okay? And I'll pull over as soon as I can!"

Remus nodded against his upper back.

"Okay, let's go then!"

They made the 65-mile journey down the M1 without a single stop, Sirius suffering (see: enjoying) with Remus pressed tightly against him, hands eventually coming to rest on his stomach. 

Sirius let out a sigh of some level of relief when they pulled into the car park, turning off the engine and the pair easing off of the bike. They stretched out their bodies from the drive, bones popping and even Remus let out an audible whine as he cracked his back. 

"Ready?" Sirius chirped as Remus linked his arm with him. In one hand he kept his notebook, and in the other his pen, so they could keep 'talking' as the date went on. Sirius knew this meant he wouldn't be holding hands with Remus any time soon, but talking with the boy made it all worth it.

ready :)!

Remus's face lit up as they walked through the reception into the dark entrance hall, staring at the rockets and model planets hanging from the ceiling. Little LED lights twinkled on the navy walls to mimic stars, and even Sirius was in awe at the beauty of the place.

**_ national space centre?! _ ** Remus wrote, looking up at Sirius with the brightest smile, and Sirius felt his chest tighten at the site.

"Yeah," He answered a little flustered, "You've just moved, so I presumed you'd never been here! And, well, you like astronomy, so I thought you'd like it!"

**_ like it?! i love it Sirius! ive always wanted to go here! this is amazing! thank you! <3 _ **

Remus began to hurridly tug on Sirius's arm and they began bounding through the exhibits, clinging onto each other the whole time.

Sirius tried, and he really did try, to focus on the displays, on the little models and the artefacts and information on the posters. He loved all this stuff - space always interested him as a kid, and he only didn't learn much because of his parents. Not to mention how interested his date was with it all! 

But that was just the problem.

When Remus Lupin was bouncing about, side pressed firmly against Sirius, face lit up like Christmas had come early, it seemed like a crime to  _ not  _ stare at him.

He'd stare at whatever that area of the centre had to offer (at this point, Remus was staring at the Apollo 17 Moon Rock in the Rocket Tower), eyes skimming over the text. He'd bite his lip as he read intently, sometimes adding his own information on top of what was already available -  **_ each sample of Moon Rock collected on the Apollo missions was given a unique identity number, you know? _ ** \- while smiling at Sirius. Once he'd finished reading; and once Sirius said he'd finished reading, even if he'd only been staring at Remus; they'd move onto the next thing.

**_ wanna go to the planetarium? :) _ **

"Sounds like a plan!" Sirius beamed, not really caring about the planetarium, but taking the chance to watch Remus gaze at everything in childlike wonder and awe. "I think there's a show at 2 pm we can make if we head there now?"

They walked, arm in arm, dodging around families, and laughing as a little kid crashed straight into Sirius, almost covering him in whatever sticky drink he gripped in his grubby hands, before they made it to the entrance of the planetarium.

At 1:55, they were let in by a member of staff and they chose their seats - Sirius suggested two chairs off to the side at the back, away from where some of the other museum goers were headed.

The planetarium looked very unassuming, consisting of a large white dome above them with 50 or so seats in the middle, all facing towards the entrance doors. However, as the clock hit 2, the room darkened, and images appeared on the dome (Sirius assumed it was a projector, but it may as well have been a screen, and he didn't particularly care.)

A voice echoed around the planetarium, and the viewers were taken on a virtual tour of the galaxy, talked through the wonders of the planets and the stars and how the earth came to be. It was all basic information, of course, that Remus surely knew already, but he kept his eyes fixed on the images sprawled all over the dome, looking at the projected stars and meteorites.

Sirius shifted a little in his seat and tilted his head to look over at Remus. His eyes were wide, shining and adoring, pretty pink lips stretched into a wide simper, and Sirius found himself unable to look away.

Remus was perfect in every sense of the word, and Sirius wouldn't change a thing about him.

He seemed to have zoned out, staring at the little freckles and pink scar and faint blush on Remus's face until he felt his hand being moved slightly. Glancing down, he saw his arm, where it was resting on the armrests, had been flipped over so his palm was facing upwards, and Remus intertwined their fingers, holding his hand. Looking back up to his date, he saw Remus smiling at him, glittering amber eyes meeting his.

His cheeks began to warm, and as he blushed harder, he couldn't look away from Remus, who'd now turned back to watch the show on the planetarium dome.

Sirius Orion Black, lover of motor oil on his vintage leather jacket when he worked on his motorcycle in the early mornings and the feeling of his heavy Doc Martens on the ground and energy drinks in the middle of the night, felt his breath catch as he realised something rather unsurprising.

He was in love with Remus John Lupin.

He was in love with Remus and his fluffy brown curls, and pink lips curled into the most adorable smile, and his messy handwriting and his silent laughter and love for the galaxy and hatred for his name.

Really, he'd been in love with Remus from the second he clapped eyes on him when he walked into the cafe, all just a bundle of nerves and knitted sweaters.

He felt his hand being squeezed, and he noticed the planetarium was light again, and the rest of the viewers had begun to pour out of the door. Remus dropped his hand (Sirius tried to ignore how his heart sunk a little) as he dug into his pockets to retrieve his notepad and pen again.

**_ enjoy the show? ;) _ **

Judging by the wink, Remus knew Sirius had been staring, and he decided to play along with it.

"I did. It was beautiful," Sirius smiled genuinely, feeling both smug and smitten as Remus's cheeks darkened further.

___

They called it a day soon after, having seen all the exhibits. They stopped at the cafe for a drink, and talked a little more, fingers interlocked on the table as Remus wrote with his other hand. Eventually, however, they made their way out of the National Space Centre, jumped onto Sirius's bike and began to head home.

Around 20 minutes from the village of Hathersage, Remus tapped on Sirius's shoulder three times and pointed to a roadside parking spot, and Sirius hastily pulled over.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked anxiously as Remus jumped off of the bike and took his helmet off, setting it to the ground. He smiled, then lept over the Armco barrier before running into the field beyond. "Remus!"

Sirius jumped off, leaving his helmet on the ground next to Remus's, leaping over the barrier in the same manner as his date, and began pumping his legs to try and run over him. Remus had stopped running, and was instead stood in the middle of the field, smiling and shrouded in darkness. 

"Wh... what was that all about?" Sirius questioned, catching his breath once he was stood in front of his friend. Without a moment's hesitation, Remus threw his arms around Sirius, pulling him into a tight hug, giggling in his ear lightly. Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, hugging him back, swaying slightly in the cold of the night, clinging desperately to each other. Savouring the warmth of the boy's body against his own for a moment longer, Sirius pulled back and looked at Remus puzzled. The brunette hastily pulled his notepad out and began to write again, dropping to the ground and sitting cross-legged on the cold grass.

Sirius joined him, sitting beside Remus who showed him his note.

**_ i didnt want to go home yet :( i thought we could stargaze for a little? i just want to be with you longer <3 _ **

Sirius found his heart swelling and his lips curling into an adoring smile. 

"I don't want to go home yet either, Rem!" He slipped his fingers into the curls on Remus's head and oh, they were as soft as they looked, and the boy let his head fall to the side, resting on Sirius's shoulder. "But you could have just told me that, babes, instead of running off all of a sudden!" He laughed.

They stayed where they were, resting on each other, Sirius slipping his fingers in Remus's hair, and Remus in turn tracing little patterns on Sirius's upper leg with his fingertips. They didn't talk, just sat and watched the stars. 

Sirius seemed to find some satisfying irony in two boys, one named after a star and the other devoted to the sky, basking in the light of the moon, and he smiled to himself and pulled Remus a little closer.

He could still hear the faint sound of cars on the motorway, and the rustling of the bushes on the border of the fields, and he enjoyed the mostly silent atmosphere.

Until it was broken.

Until it was broken in the most wonderful, most bizarre way.

"I-I wonder if this is t-too much..." Came a quiet voice from next to him. It was croaky, bearly louder than a whisper, with a slight welsh accent and sounding a little nervous.

Remus's voice was as perfect at the rest of him.

Sirius fought to not shout in joy, or do something embarrassing like congratulate him on talking again for the first time in months (because that would really help his anxiety, wouldn't it?). He couldn't help the grin, however, as he realised that Remus trusted him enough to talk in front of him.

"What's too much, Rem?" Sirius responded, his own voice dropping low and quiet, praying Remus would speak again and not begin to write in his notebook again. He kept his fingers slipping through the boy's hair, and Remus nestled a little further into his side.

He whispered again, voice still croaky, "T-to say I love you after one date..." Sirius could hear the smile in his voice behind the anxiety.

"You... you love me?"

"Mhm," Remus hummed quietly, "I do... I-its okay if you d-d-don't feel the same," He trailed off, trying to separate himself from Sirius's side. He let Remus sit up straight, hand dropping from his hair, before delving into his jacket pockets.

He pulled out wads upon wads of paper, smoothing them out between his hands, and flicked through them.

" _ I study astrology, actually! A little nerdy, _ " Sirius read from the first note in the pile, before flicking through and choosing another. " _ You're not that bad, Sirius, I'm just better! You'll beat me one day! _ " He chose another. " _ I don't have any friends, really. Well, not until you! I hope we're friends, anyway, because you're so awesome, Siri! _ " He looked through again and found one last note, reading it out and looking at Remus as he did.

" _ Iced caramel frappe and game of chess, perhaps? _ "

"Y-you kept all... you kept every note?" Remus asked, chewing on his lip anxiously, eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Every note you left, I kept! Remus, I think I've loved you since you first came into the cafe, and that's no exaggeration. I love your oversized sweaters and messy handwriting and the way you bite your lip and how your hair bounces and I wouldn't change a thing about you, okay? I don't care if you never say another word to me again, and I get to wake up to your little good morning notes instead, I really don't! I love everything about you, Remus."

Remus looked taken aback, eyes wide as they started into Sirius's. He wondered for a moment if he went too far until Remus leant forward a little, and placed one hand on Sirius's cheek and the other on the back of his neck.

"C-can I kiss you?" He asked, and now it was Sirius's turn to fall silent, barely managing a little nod, eyes falling shut before he moved forwards.

His lips pressed to Remus's, light and innocent and perfect, and he wondered how he'd gone so long without kissing him! His whole body seemed to tingle, like electricity running through his veins and Remus kissed him back, pulling him a little closer. Sirius's hands found Remus's hair again, running his fingers lightly over his scalp as their lips moved in sync under the moon and the stars.

Sirius Orion Black loved a lot of things in life.

He loved the smell of motor oil on his vintage leather jacket when he worked on his motorcycle in the early mornings. He loved the sound of creaking floorboards in the library around the corner from his house, and the feeling of his heavy Doc Martens on his feet as he walked there. Sirius loved his brother, James, his sister in law, Lily and his godson, Harry. He loved Monster Energy in the morning, one-shot Americano's before heading back home and the feeling of curling up on his sofa after walking through the door. 

But Sirius Black seemed to love Remus Lupin even more than all of that.


End file.
